Pet Day Of Doom
by Invader Nicole
Summary: the skool holds a pet day and it all turns to hamem,i stink at summaries


Pet Day This is the first zimode I've ever written in my life so don't laugh . We'll I don't own anything,Invader Zim belongs to the Almighty Johnen Vasquez,praise him.On with the zode. ^_^ *At Skool* Ms.Bitters: Tomorrow will be pet day,everyone must bring in any kind of animal and tell why they chose it is your pet. *Bell Rings* Ms.Bitters: Now get out of here! *At the Pet Store* Zim is finding a book about dog care while Dib is in the same store trying to find a pet since he doesn't have one.  
  
Dib: So Zim,what are you going to bring to pet day tomorrow,that green dog?  
  
Zim: If you mean Gir,yes I am.  
  
Dib: The whole class will know Gir or whatever it was is not a real dog.  
  
Zim: No they won't, Gir can act like a dog as well as I can act like a human.  
  
Dib: THen your both doomed. I'm bringing a snake to skool tomorrow,good luck with Gir, you'll need it. *At Zim's House* Zim: Did does have a point, Gir doesn't know anything about being a dog.This dog care book says to teach it trincks and always to give it a treat.Gir get over here!!!  
  
Gir:(red eyes mode) yes master!  
  
Zim: We need to teach you how to act like a dog for Pet Day tomorrow.  
  
Gir:(blues eyes again) okey dokey  
  
Zim: If you listen to all my instructions I'll buy you a taco.  
  
Gir: Yay!!!  
  
Zim: First sit! (Gir sits)  
  
Zim: good Gir (Later teaches all other dog tricks like fetch,lie down,roll over,play dead,etc.) *At Dib's* Dib: I know Zim is up to something,I just know it.  
  
Gaz: My teacher,Mr.Elliot, told me to bring a pet too.  
  
Dib: What are you bringing?  
  
Gaz: A parrot I got at the petstore now be quiet I'm on the last level and if you make me lose I will destroy you.  
  
Dib: Why are you bringing a parrot?  
  
Gaz: Simple, cause besides people now animals will know your wierd,rite Pecker?  
  
Pecker: Rite *At Skool* Ms.Bitters: Spoot,what did you bring?  
  
Spoot: My fish,I picked it since it doesnt bite.  
  
Sarah: My hamster cause it's cute and fuzzy.  
  
Melvin: My chameleon cause,wait,where'd it go? (ok,just to explain that part to people that didn't get it,the chameleon used camaflouge to hide somewhere)  
  
Ms.Bitters: Next is Zim  
  
Zim: I have brought my dog,Gir,and I picked him as my pet cause he guards the house when I'm not there,is fun,and knows tricks.  
  
Dib: What kind of tricks,normal tricks or death lasers to shoot at everyone?  
  
Zim: Gir,play dead!  
  
Dib: Careful,he's gonna self destruct! (Gir plays dead)  
  
Ms.Bitters: Ok,next Dib  
  
Dib: I brought a python cause it can protect me since it's deadly.  
  
Ms.Bitters: Dib,you know the rules,there are to no pets that are larger than a dog!  
  
Dib: What rule?  
  
Ms.Bitters:The one you got in the mail,everyone got the note.Did you check your mail?  
  
Dib: No  
  
Ms.Bitters: Yo are to get the class a new classroom pet.  
  
Class: Yay!!!  
  
Ms.Bitters: It has to be a hamster,gerbil,mouse,or a bird.  
  
Dib: Ok,I'll bring a bird as long as Zim doesn't turn it inot another world destroying animal,remember what happened to our last class pet?  
  
Zim: I have no idea what your talking about. *At Zim's* Zim: Computer,look up what this bird thing is. (A bunch of irkan symbols show up on the computer)  
  
Computer: A bird is an animal that can fly and is kept as a pet.  
  
Zim: So Dib is bringing this bird thing tomorrow,  
  
Gir: I like birdy's!!!  
  
Zim: Gir,how many times have I told you not to intrrupt me when I'm thinking?  
  
Gir: uh......2,where's my taco?  
  
Zim: Here' your taco(hands Gir taco)  
  
Gir: Yay,yummy *At Dib's* Dib: Gaz, I'm back with the bird.  
  
Gaz: Quiet Dib!  
  
Dib: What ever happened to your parrot?  
  
Gaz: I sold it to Zim for $10  
  
Dib: To Zim?! Did he say what he wanted it for?  
  
Gaz: No  
  
Dib: I think I should go spy on him.  
  
Gaz: Will you be quiet! Besides it's dark,you know dad won't let you out now. *At Zim's* Zim: So this is what Dib is bringing to skool tomorrow.  
  
Gir: Hi  
  
Zim: I better get ready for skool tomorrow. ~Next Day~ (Dib and Gaz start to walk to skool and so does Zim but they didin't see each other) *At Skool* Class: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Dib and Zim walk in when they see everyone except Ms.Bitter's screaming,don't forget Gaz is in Mr.Elliot's class)  
  
Ms.Bitters: Dib,you forgot your python from yesterday!  
  
Dib: I knew I forgot something.  
  
Ms.Bitters: Get them outta here! (When Ms.Bitters said them Dib didn't know that the python was a girl and had eggs and the hatched,don't ask me how this all happened in one night)  
  
Zim: And you said I'm the one with the wierd pet,at least Gir doesn't make more of itself!  
  
Dib: Well at least we know pythons are real and not robots!  
  
Ms.Bitters: Stop fighting and get them out of here!  
  
Dib: We're do we send them to?  
  
Zim: Hey Sarah, can I borrow your hamster?  
  
Sarah: What for?  
  
Zim: To get rid of the pythons. (Zim goes in te hallway uses that communication thingy to talk to Gir)  
  
Zim: Gir?  
  
Gir: Yes Master?  
  
Zim: Get over here in your dog suit!  
  
Gir: Okey Dokey (Gir is outside the skool then comes in)  
  
Ms.Bitters: Zim,why is your dog here?  
  
Zim: He is gonna get rid of the pythons and so is Sarah's hamster.(To Gir) Gir, communicate with the hamster,tell it to run to my house,lead the way there!  
  
Gir: Ok (Gir starts to bark to the hamster about the plan,The hamster and Gir start to run to Zim's house and the pythons are chasing the hamster since snakes eat little rodents,sorry bout that part to hamster lovers,I love them too ^_^)  
  
*At Zim's House* (Zim and Dib get to Zim's house) Zim: Dib,remember the teleporter that took you,me,and your sister,Gaz,to my spaceship? (In Bloaty's Pizza Hog)  
  
Dib: Yeah,so?  
  
Zim: Just follow my plan,put all the snakes inthis teleporter that will take them to my ship.  
  
(They get all the snakes in the ship)  
  
Dib: Now what?  
  
Zim: Remember you and Gaz got away in an escape pod?  
  
Dib: Yeah  
  
Zim: I was thinking I can send them back to my home planet.  
  
Dib: Great idea (Dib thinking of destroying Zim's home planet)  
  
Zim: Help me get these in the escape pod.  
  
Dib: Ok (They get all the snakes in the escape pods)  
  
Zim: Let's Go  
  
Dib: Right  
  
Zim: When I said let's go I meant me and Gir.  
  
Gir: Yay,we're goin home!  
  
Zim: For a little while.  
  
Dib: What am I supposed to do here?  
  
Zim: All rite,you can come only cause I don't want you messing with my base.  
  
Dib: Yes  
  
Gir: We're goin on a ride! (Since they are using the escape pods they are goin faster than the voot runner cause remember when Zim first came to Earth it took him 6 months well now it only took him 6 hours)  
  
Dib: Are we there yet?  
  
Zim: There it is!  
  
Dib: What's it called?  
  
Zim: Since you already know me being an alien and all that is Irk and I am an Irkan Invader. (sending transmission to the Almighty Tallest)  
  
Red: We got a transmission from an escape pod.  
  
Purple: Who do you think it is? (Transmission Downloading)  
  
Zim: Hello my Almighty Tallest.  
  
Red: What it is now Zim?  
  
Zim: Would you both like to have a pet?  
  
Purple: I would  
  
Purple: So would I  
  
Zim: I'll send them to you now. (Transmission Ends)  
  
Zim: Dib,help me put all the snakes in these cannons.  
  
Dib: Your going to launch them to your planet?  
  
Zim: Yes  
  
Dib: But they can't breathe in space.  
  
Zim: These boxes contain enough air for 20 minutes. (They get all the snakes in the boxes and launched)  
  
Zim: That's the last one.  
  
Dib: Finally,can we go home now?  
  
Zim: Yeah  
  
Gir Oh no! I'm gonna be late for the scarey monkey show!  
  
Zim: Ypu won't explode if you miss it.  
  
Gir: Yes I will,can we use the emergency button?  
  
Zim: No Gir?  
  
Gir: Ok,here we go!  
  
Zim: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (And they got to Earth in less than half an hour and one thing,they couldn't use the emergency button before because you can only use it once)  
  
Gir: We're here!!!  
  
Dib:I better go home,my family must be wondering we're I've been.  
  
Zim: Ok,bye  
  
Dib: Bye  
  
Zim: One thing, if yo tell anyone we worked together I will anialate (pro. spelled wrong) you down to your every last cell,got it?  
  
Dib: Don't worry I won't,plus I don't want anyone to know either. (When Dib is about to leave Zim gives him something)  
  
Zim: Dib wait!  
  
Dib: What?  
  
Zim: You forgot your bird, Gir thought it was a flying taco! Here catch! (Thows it to Dib,people please don't ask me how he threw the bied without it flying away,just think it was still in shock of being with insane robot)  
  
Dib: Thanks *At Dib's* Dib: Gaz,dad,I'm home.  
  
Gaz: Dad left for work and what are you gonna do with that bird?  
  
Dib: I have to give it to the class.  
  
Gaz: Ok now be quiet, I'm almost done.  
  
Dib: Whatever (don't ask) *At Zim's* Zim: Finally I can back to my work.  
  
Gir: Where's my flying taco?  
  
Zim: I gave it back to Dib.  
  
Gir: Why,I loved you taco,I loved you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Starts to cry alot) I'm gonna go watch TV now (happy again) THE END So what did ya think? It was my first zimzode so please be honest.Thanx for readin it. Well Invader Nicole sgning off. Gir: oooooooo,what does this button do? Invader Nicole: GIR, DON'T TOUCH THAT!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Computer: Detination of Lab in 5 seconds,5...4...3...2...1... Bye And I forgot to put something... Disclamor: No I don't own Invader Zim although I wish every single night I did,the only thing I own is my Sir and my little book we're I write my zimzodes during skool. ^_^ 


End file.
